Player Characters
= Player Characters = Please feel free to make a page for your Character. If you have a Quote, Rumor, or an addition to the Allies or Enemies section of another Characters page, add it on. Please be respectful to others IC and OOC while doing so. :) If you would like a sample structure you can use for the page you write for your character, look here! Note; The information posted on these pages is considered public In-Character knowledge. = By Country = The Major Countries Amalgamation (founded immediately after the Crusades) * Diamante Telesca * Cassius Calarco * Zachariaus Volk (formerly: Gregor Matthias) - Retired, eloped * Dans Swordmaker - Dead, his soul bound to Eden's Realm * Antarun Proudson * Dame Lizette Renault-Vercrux Celestine Empire (founded mid-way through the Age of Zyte) * Sir Victor Cornelius - Retired * Aislynn * Ticondrius Draconis - Retired, with the Drir * Sir Antonio de la Rosa * Eucleides * Brother Bion * Sir Arthur Roca * The Imperial Gryphon * Lucas Sheppard * Heka Aceso * Carrick Draconis - Dead, Eden's Realm * Lumar Dubois * Kiri Nadine Empire (founded late Age of Eur) * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Sekril Uhsolin * Azeal * Grand Master Thorros Jarin * Aesa Abendroth * Dawson Reiner * Doctor Vorandiel * Valerian Blackwell * Merilimben "Ben" Ashdown * Armani Corvidaen The Citystates Long ago there were no empires, and citystates spanned from one half of the world to the other. Now all of the city nations to the east have been conquered aside from those out at sea. Those to the west only have survived due to the Celestines' distaste for conquest. Diplomatic ties between the Celestine Empire and most of the Citystates tend to be favorable, as none of them wish to anger the largest nation on their border. In exchange for aiding the Celestine Empire in times of war, the Citystates are granted security and abundant trade. This alliance, however, does not include the island nations of Eirie, Cestral, and Dace. The laws, traditions, and culture of all of the Citystates vary, as does their size and strength. Some of the more prominent Citystates are listed below: Ad Decimum (founded mid-way through the Age of Chorus) * Kenrin Arakai * Kamose Djedefra * Exeter Dei * Erebon Malachite Castle Thorn (founded in the first few decades of the Age of Chorus) * Johannes Thorn - Retired, location unknown * Cpt. Eric Steiner - Dead, laid to rest * Karl Cestral (founded near the end of the Age of Zyte) * Tynan * Allerm Coren - Retired, currently holding the Rift shut Cole (founded at the end of the Age of Zyte) * Connor * Atilus Kayne * Victoria Sela * Esteban! - Retired, location unknown * Sir Tobias Payne * Hakon - Dead, laid to rest Dace (founded midway through the second half of the Age of Zyte) * Lord Sychariel of Paloma Governor of Port Frey * Coran Haeso * Shakes - Retired, currently residing in the Dreaming * Mieletassa Eluriel * Luscinia De Pilazzo * Carnum Statera * Colette Calae de Calae The Eirie Isles * Angelo Dulce - Retired, location unknown * Niccolo * Alyra Varelle * Lysia Varelle Mandala (founded at the end of the Age of Zyte) * Win-Jasi * Kuro - Dead, laid to rest The Savage Nations In truth, the ‘Savage’ nations are not necessarily savage at all. The nations that are considered ‘savage’ are simply the nations that have not signed The Rules of Society (a pact between many nations that specify a code of conduct when interacting with one another.) All of the Major Players and the Citystates have signed the Rules of Society. The ‘Savage’ Nations are made up of the following groups: Coatl * Cobraxa Ballantine - Retired, Wolf Queen * Inarania Elbereth - Retired Drir (founded early Age of Chorus) * Arabelle Kar'thos * Darcoth Krovanar - Dead * Cerisa Uzara Gael * Tark Madir * Tiavin Tyrathem * Seraph - Retired Saek * Amon Saccari * Laurel Bay * Arundale Kali - Retired.In the mist realm,General to Denial's forces. *Riada Trahazi (begun in the early decades of the Age of Chorus) * Tzura Layla * Tzava Leko * Tzabina Vicaul * Caeli Oakenthorn * Cerys * Iiyanger Esturmann * Ragnarr Staalbjorn * Grundian * Sigurd Kolberg *Ezra Oakenthorn = By Race = Celestials * * Aislynn * Prae - Retired, sealed in the Oubliette * Exeter Dei - Retired * Aidhrael Demons *Mieletassa Eluriel Effendal * Cúron Arandir * Juniper * Keelin Tornith * Kethrii * Naia Haleth * Laurel Bay * Skye'elen Adenour * Tiavin Tyrathem * Arundale Kali - Retired * Yeong Boneheart - Retired, a tree on the southern border of Solace * Seregon "The Revenant" * Akordia Dragostea * Vapaaherra Siili Sininen - Retired, House Delfestrae * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * Aster - Retired, laid to rest * Corvus Vorin - Retired, with the Myros tribe * Sil'Arnith * Allora *Kaelier, Dead, with Hawk *Aleena Erlan The Others * Malcolm Evertide - Retired, locations unknown * Wrathmore Bane * Blackfish * Harper * Cantobas * Shai * Penance "Absolum" Irons